Bridges we built
by Zachura
Summary: It was that day again, the day it all changed and the day it all died, Yuya thought and cried her bitter tears of lost love. Oneshot. Yuya X ?


Hey ya'll, I'm sorry I've been away for so long. This is a gift for those of you who liked seven years later and have commented I LOVE YOU ALL!!

I don't think it'll be so many fics about sdk from me in the nearest future, as I have been bit by the Naruto parasite O.o but I'll be back someday! XD aaaanyway, read on.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ

The blonde woman stood under the sakura trees in a white kimono, her skin was also pale, and her sparkling green eyes were filled with tears. She lifted her hand slowly and wiped the bitter tears away from her soft pink cheeks.

This was the day of the year when she would take the day off from the work at the tea house and just wanders around, thinking of that day. The day it all got better, and the same day it all crashed down again.

She had met Mibu Kyoshiro for the first time on this day; she had been so mean to him, being so obsessed with money back in the days. She smiled vaguely by the memory of him crawling around on the ground with a rope around his body. It was a happy memory. She had so many happy memories from back then, that year of adventures and hopes, and love.

Kyo.

She would wake up from hearing herself mumble the name at night, and then she would regret it when meeting her lovers' sad blue eyes. She had given him so much pain, and he had given her so many good things in return.

She absently touched the trunk of one of the blooming trees, and felt the old cut from the one and only sword, Tenro. This was the place the last match had been performed. The one between the two she had loved, and still loved up to this day.

Kyo had lost his cold composition and Kyoshiro had lost his temper, maybe they had realised that their rivalry went deeper than just an old grudge. They fought no longer for the sake of the traitorous miko they had loved so highly, they no longer fought because they were two sides of the same cause. Kyo had asked Yuya, what she was planning on doing after everything was over, she had said she wanted to love, he had given her a strange look and had walked away. Kyoshiro had asked her if she wanted to marry him when everything was over, she had answered that if he was the victorious one she would marry him.

At the present day, she regretted saying those things greatly, because the two demons had fought partly for her love, and partly because they did not want her to love the other one.

She dried away the tears that kept falling from her wet eyes and she sobbed miserably.

This was the day, she thought, the day she would regret for the rest of her life. This was the day she had met the two she had loved, and it was the day they had both died by each others swords.

She continued walking, her bare feet giving a soft padding sound on the wet ground. She walked up on the little bridge her lover had built in memory of their year together, and when she felt down, she would go there and cry her selfish tears.

Sighing she leant on the railing and watched as her tears fell into the water and caused rippling on the surface. The bridge was a reminder of what she had gained, and of what she had lost.

She made a move to leave, but her knees gave away underneath her and she collapsed to the ground in a sobbing heap.

Suddenly two strong hands embraced her shivering body and she leant into the tender touch.

"Yuya-han, do not strain yourself." He whispered softly into her ear and she let a small smile grace her features.

"I won't Yukimura-kun." She whispered. He supported her up from the ground, and he walked with her, still with his hands resting protectively around her thin shoulders.

That bridge represented the bridges they had built, and the bridges they had burnt, and most of all the bridge of love between the two of them.

"I could not have found a better husband." She murmured and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I'm glad." He said and smiled knowingly at her as she looked back at the bridge.

She would have to let them go.

ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZ

I'd love it if you commented and tell me what you think.

And there's a picture following this one, go to :

revoir.


End file.
